Discúlpame por ser lo que soy
by LauAkiko
Summary: Goku quiere expresarle a Chichi su amor de una forma muy especial
1. La idea de Goku

Esta es una historia que ya esta publicada y finalizada en otra pagina, pero aunque este vieja decidí ponerla aquí… Espero que a los que no la hayan leído les guste

Disclaimer: Personajes de Akira Toriyama

* * *

Montaña Paoz

Faltaban solo 2 dias para que comenzara el torneo de Cell, y el ambiente estaba tenso, todos los guerreros se encontraban entrenando duro, fisica o mentalmente, preparandose para el ansiado encuentro con el enemigo, exceptuando a uno de ellos...

Aunque habia tratado de estar muy tranquilo en esos dias, la angustia invadia a Goku de vez en cuando, especialmente en las noches, cuando se encontraba al lado de su esposa, por alguna razon tenia el presentimiento de que ya no la saiya necesitaba con mucha desperación decirle ciertas cosas a su mujer, pero no encontraba la forma, pensó en escribirle una carta, pero de inmediato desechó la idea. "Yo no soy muy bueno para escribir, eso nunca se me dio, ay que hago???"Como ven nuestro amigo empezaba a impacientarse, hasta que se le ocurrio una brillante idea.

-Ya se!!!! Bulma me puede ayudar!!!

Y asi... Goku se teletransporto de inmediato a la Capsule Corp en busca de su mejor amiga.

Capsule Corp

Bulma y su padre se encontraban en ese momento reparando al A-16 para que pudiera participar en el torneo, ambos no dejaban de sorprenderse, ya que a medida que avanzaban, se encontraban con que el robot habia sido creado con un altisimo nivel de tecnología.

-Es increible que un científico tan desquiciado pudiera salir con estos inventos tan impresionantes -dijo la peliazul-

-Es una lástima que utilizara su inteligencia con fines tan malignos, podria haber ayudado tanto al mundo si hubiera aplicado sus conocimientos en algo positivo. -dijo el Dr Briefs-

-Definitivamente Papa, tienes razón

-Hija podrias alcanzarme los planos que deje en la otra mesa?

- Si claro

Antes de que Bulma pudiera llegar a la mesa, se topó con una visita de lo más inesperada

- Hola Bulma!!!-saludo alegre Goku- Necesito un favor tuyo

- AAAAAA -tanto fue el susto que Bulma cayo de espalda al piso- Goku, pero que tonto eres, me asustaste, esa no es forma de aparecerse!!! Que no tienes un poco de educación? Casi me matas del susto!!!! (nótese el tono de sus palabras, se altero mucho la joven xD)

-Disculpa Bulma no fue mi intención -dijo Goku con la mano en la cabeza, tipico- Hola Sr Briefs

- Hola Goku, que gusto me da verte!

- Igualmente, oye Bulma

- Qué quieres??? -dijo aun todavia molesta más que todo porque aun estaba medio asustada-

- Uy que caracter, de convivir con Vegeta se te esta pegando su caracter jaja (cierto, muy cierto)

- Mira, mejor cierra la boca y dime que necesitas

- Ah si cierto, mira es que yo...- de repente un sonido algo escandaloso lleno la sala, para ser más específica, el de una panza vacia- uy vaya esta mañana estaba tan distraido que se me olvidó desayunar, oye Bulma no tienes algo de comer por ahi??

-Bulma se cayó hacia atras, tipica caida de anime- Ay Goku de verdad tu nunca cambias, anda sigueme.

Goku siguio a Bulma a la cocina donde se encontraba la madre de esta con el bebe Trunks.

- Hola Joven y apuesto Goku como estas?

- Muy bien Sra Briefs, hola pequeño Trunks, cada dia más te pareces a tu padre

El pequeño Trunks solo veia a Goku con la mirada de ceño fruncido, clasica de su padre, aunque luego le dedico una sonrisa al inocente saiya de cabellos negros

- Y dime Goku,-dijo la amable señora- quieres desayunar?

- SII POR FAVOR!!!!

- Definitivamente, sigues igual,-replicó Bulma- no puedo creer como no te preocupas en este momento tan crítico, todos los demas estan entrenando, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Picoro, pero mirate, de verdad que todo te lo tomas a la ligera (siempre dice eso esta muchacha...)

Pero Goku ni siquiera le puso atención, se dedicó por completo a toda la comida que le pusieron en frente barriendo con todo, hasta que finalizó con aproximadamente un 40% de la despensa de la corporación que era muy grande, ya que Vegeta comia 3 veces al dia, y no cualquier cantidad de alimentos....

-Muchas Gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso!!! - agradeció Goku-

- Con mucho gusto apuesto Goku (dicho esto, la madre de Bulma le guiño un ojo y se dedico a recoger los platos)

- Bien Goku, desde que llegaste me dijiste que tenias un favor que pedirme, cuál es? -preguntó Bulma-

-Un favor???.......... Ah si es cierto jaja!! -es un poco lento como podran ver, pero en ese momento recordó la angustia que venía sintiendo y cambió su expresión a una más seria- Bulma necesito que me ayudes, estoy desesperado, y tu eres la única que puede ayudarme, necesito decirle algo muy importante a Chichi y la verdad no tengo el valor de decirselo a la cara, y tampoco soy bueno para escribir cartas, dime, ¿cómo se lo puedo decir?

Bulma, que hasta ese momento permanecía en silencio escuchando, empezó a notar una mirada de dolor en su amigo, lo cual le extraño y dolió, ya que rara vez habia visto este tipo de miradas provenientes de Goku.

- Bueno-pensando con una mano en la barbilla- que tal si filmamos un video en donde tu salgas hablando y asi puedas decir lo que quieras con más libertad

- Oye esa es una magnifica idea, y tu podrías hacerme ese favor?

- Si claro, no es algo que lleve mucho trabajo

- Muchisimas Gracias Bulma, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho eres una genio!!!

- Pero claro que soy una genio, y ademas de eso una muy bonita jajaja (otra que no cambia)

- Tu tampoco no cambias Bulma jajaja -dijo el guerrero con su típica sonrisa inocente-

- Anda ven, voy a preparar la cámara de video y a disponer un lugar donde podamos filmarlo.

Bulma y Gokú se dirigieron a una habitación amplia y algo clara, perfecta para la filmación de un pequeño monólogo. Ella puso una silla y al frente de esta instaló todo el equipo necesario para grabar el susodicho video.

- Anda sientate aqui -Goku en el acto se sentó- y cuando haya apretado este boton y yo te indique con mi mano, tu empezaras a hablar de acuerdo?

- Mmm... bueno... pues... es que yo....

- Sucede algo Goku? -cuestionó la científica-

- No crees que haya una forma de que pueda hacer el video... ya sabes... en privado?

En realidad si se podía, pero ella quería saber que era lo que aquejaba a su amigo, por eso habia planeado quedarse a escuchar lo que tenia que decir el guerrero

- Bueno, pues... no lo se...

-Goku noto en los ojos de ella que si podía grabarlo en privado, y el no queria que ella escuchara lo que quería decir- Por favor Bulma, es muy importante que este solo para poder hacerlo, y creeme que Chichi necesita saberlo

Bulma se sintió apenada porque su amigo descubrió sus intenciones "chismosas" y decidió hacerle caso.

- De acuerdo, mira pondre el temporizador, cuando la luz roja se encienda en un minuto podrás empezar a hablar y cuando hayas terminado, solo debes apretar este boton verde de aqui, entendiste?

- Si, y de nuevo muchas gracias!

Dicho esto, Bulma salió de la habitación, aun apenada, pero también muy intrigada, ¿qué seria lo que le pasaba a su amigo de toda la vida? Conocía a Goku desde que era un niño, y lo vio pasar por las primeras étapas de la vida hasta llegar a la adultez, y era la primera vez en su vida que lo veia ¿triste?

- Esto esta muy raro, -pensó ella- ¿por qué Goku se comportará de esa manera? No es natural en el...-siguió pensando en esto, hasta que recordó que había dejado a su padre solo en el laboratorio-

-Es cierto!!!! Deje a mi padre hace mucho tiempo solo con todo el trabajo, pero que desconsiderada soy. Creo que estará bien si dejo a Goku solo, total, es lo que el quiere.Y salio corriendo para continuar con su trabajo, pero aún seguia preocupada por la angustia de Goku.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. ¿que es lo que te sucede Goku?

Disclaimer: Personajes de Akira Toriyama

* * *

Capsule Corp

Bulma llegó corriendo muy agitada al laboratorio para continuar con las reparaciones que había dejado abandonadas para atender a Goku.

- Disculpame papá, te deje aqui con todo el trabajo y no regrese a terminarlo,creo que estoy algo distraida.

- No te preocupes hija, ya finalicé la primera parte, solo faltan unos cuantos ajustes y el A-16 quedará como nuevo,.

- Bueno pues eso es lo que esperamos. En la batalla contra Cell necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

- Asi es hija, bueno ire a comer algo, he estado tan concentrado con este trabajo que incluso se me olvida desayunar

- Si claro papá ve, mamá trajo unos pastelillos deliciosos que estoy segura te encantarán.

Después de que el Sr Briefs salió de la habitación, Bulma se encontró con otra visita un poco menos sorpresiva que la otra.

- Hola mamá...

- Trunks hijo!!! Cómo estas? Mira tu ropa, está toda rota.

- Es debido a los entrenamientos, aunque quise venir a visitarte y a descansar un poco para luego continuar entrenando. -respondió el joven de cabellos lilas-

- Me lo imaginé, y tu padre?

- El continúa entrenando, no quiere que nadie lo moleste

- Tipìco de Vegeta, bueno anda ve a darte un baño y enseguida te preparo algo de comer de acuerdo.

- Si, enseguida

Trunks se retiro a la habitación que le había preparado su madre para ducharse y ella se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo de lo que quedó en la despensa a su hijo, pero su mente aún seguia pensando en que era lo que le estaría sucediendo a Goku, lo notaba tan triste, tan extraño, no se estaba comportando de la misma forma que siempre.

- "Esto si esta muy raro-pensó- pero mejor no le preguntaré nada, a lo mejor es una tontería y yo aqui haciendome ideas, mejor me voy a la cocina y dejo de pensar en eso"

Y asi, se fue a tratar de buscar que hacer para alimentar a su querido hijo.

Montaña Paoz.

Para este momento Gohan se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, tal y como su madre se lo ordenaba todos los días y Chichi se encontraba en la cocina tratando de averiguar que hacer de almuerzo, y lo peor era que ya no le quedaba mucha comida, el tener a sus saiyas comiendo 3 veces al dia, todos los días, le salia muy caro.

- Cielos, ya no me queda mucho que hacer, ese Goku come como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, ah ya se!! GOHAN!! GOHAN!!!

- Si mamá, que necesitas?-dijo apareciendo Gohan casi que el acto-

- Hijo, ¿podrias ir a decirle a tu padre que por favor me traiga un pez gigante del rio para el almuerzo?

- Mamá desde la mañana no lo he visto, yo pense que estaba contigo.

- Pues no no esta conmigo, es una barbaridad, cuando más se le necesita no aparece, definitivamente nunca va a cambiar.

- Pero mamá, debes tomar en cuenta que estos últimos días ha estado practicamente encerrado aqui, y muy cerca nuestro, a lo mejor solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, "lo extraño es que no siento su ki cerca de aqui"-pensó el niñ asi quieres que lo busque?

- No dejalo, ya regresará, porque mejor no me traes tu ese pez, y luego continuas con tus estudios

- Si

Despues de que Gohan salio de la habitación, Chichi empezó a pensar en que lo que decia Gohan era cierto, Goku había pasado los últimos dias muy apegado a ellos, y aunque no era algo de su molestia, era muy extraño verlo actuando de esta manera, permitiendo que Gohan estudiara a tiempo completo sin ninguna interrupción para entrenar, y pasando todas las noches junto a ella de una forma muy especial, las cuales ella no tenia mucho la oportunidad de ver, debido a que Goku nunca parecía muy interesado en el sexo, pero en estas noches, era muy diferente, ambos se entregaban mutuamente como si fuera el fin del mundo, que casi que lo era debido a la amenaza de Cell.

Aunque se supone que debería estar muy feliz por ese hecho, Chichi se preocupaba mucho, ya que estas actitudes encerraban un sentimiento por parte de su esposo que no podía comprender, algo asi como angustia?, ¿desesperación?. Definitivamente no podia comprenderlo.

- "Ay Chichi ya basta, te estas haciendo ideas en la cabeza y viendo cosas que no son, todo esta bien, en el torneo Goku derrotara a ese monstruo y todo volverá a la normalidad" .Con estos pensamientos, Chichi continuo buscando ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo, y esperando que su esposo regresara pronto de donde fuera que estuviera.

Capsule Corp

Trunks salió de la ducha despues de un rato y se dispuso a comer acompañado de su madre, cuando se percató de la presencia de un Ki familiar

- Oye mamá, ¿Goku esta aqui?

- Asi es, me pidió de favor que si le podia hacer un video para Chichi y esta en este momento grabandolo.

- Vaya, eso si es inusual. -dijo Trunks extrañado-

- Si, deberias ver la mirada de angustia en su rostro, nunca lo habia visto asi.

- Angustia, mamá no crees que exageras?

- Yo se lo que te digo hijo, mira que yo se ver muy bien lo que guardan las personas con solo verlas a los ojos (cierto, sino como creen que logro que Vegeta se quedara con ella...) y te digo, que algo le ocurre.

- Pues que raro, oye este desayuno esta delicioso, muchas gracias -expresó Trunks-

- No tienes que agradecerme hijo

En ese momento, Goku aparece de sorpresa en la cocina, asustando a Bulma una vez más

- Hola Trunks!!!!!

- AAAAA, Oye que no puedes avisar cuando te apareces??? En la mañana me hiciste lo mismo, a ver si ya aprendes!!!

- Disculpame Bulma, no quise asustarte otra vez

- Hola señor Goku como está? -devolvió el saludo Trunks-

- Estoy bien gracias, y ya estas listo para el torneo?

- Todavía planeo entrenar un poco más, me gustaria hacerlo con mi padre, pero ud sabe el caracter que el tiene, me diria que le estorbo y que me vaya

- Ese Vegeta no va a cambiar nunca

- Y digame señor, ¿de verdad ud no piensa entrenar más?

- No importa si entrenara ahora, ya no tendria caso, mi poder no aumentaria mucho que digamos, asi que mejor me dedico a descansar y esperar el gran día.

- Oye terminaste el video? -intervino Bulma-

- Si asi es, aqui te traje la cámara, y no te preocupes, esta intacta

- Si eso parece, dame unos segundos y te doy el tape.

- Si esta bien, muchas gracias.

Despues de unos 5 minutos, Bulma salió con el videotape para darselo a Goku

- Bueno Goku, aqui esta ya todo listo. -y le entregó el video-

- Muchisimas Gracias Bulma, ah y un último favor, no le diags a Chichi que me ayudaste con el video, que sea un secreto entre nosotros de acuerdo?

- Esta bien como tu quieras.

- De nuevo muchas gracias, eres una gran amiga.

- De nada -Bulma seguia muy intrigada, por qué tanto misterio?- y tranquilo, no le dire nada

- De acuerdo, bueno me voy, te vere en el torneo Trunks adiós.

- Hasta luego señor Goku

Dicho esto, se despidio y se marchó usando la teletransportación de nuevo.

- Ves como te lo dije Trunks, Goku esta muy raro

- Si tienes toda la razón.

Luego Goku regresó a su casa, ocultó el video y las cosas transcurrieron con toda normalidad, hasta que llegó el dia del torneo, en el cual desafortunadamente nuestro inocente y querido saiya perdio la vida. Este incidente afectó a todos los que lo conocian, familiares y amigos. Su esposa se vio afectada de una forma muy trágica, dejo de comer en dias y la tristeza la embargaba en las noches, extrañaba mucho a Goku. Gohan y Ox Satan ya no sabian que hacer para animarla, y lo más dramático vino una mañana, cuando Chichi se enteró de una noticia de lo más inesperada.

- No puede ser, estoy embarazada...

A pesar de que estaba feliz de ser madre de nuevo, no podia evitar deprimirse cuando recordaba que su nuevo bebe no conoceria a su padre. Un dia estaba viendo fotos de su boda que tenia en un album que se encontraba en la parte alta de su armario, estaba muy nostálgica.

- "Ay Goku, como te voy a extrañar, ¿porqué tenias que morir? ¿porqué? -y se sumió en el llanto de nuevo-

Pero ella aún no sabia lo que le aguardaba...

En el momento en el que se dispuso a colocar el album de nuevo en el armario, se encontro con una cinta de video que nunca había visto ahi

- Y esto que sera?

Pegada en la cinta había una nota que decia "Para Chichi"

- Al parecer es para mi....

Chichi tomo la cinta, encendio la tv y la video cassette e introdujo el video, apretó el botón de "PLAY" y se sorprendio enormemente con lo que vio... Goku sentado en una silla, dispuesto a hablar.

- Dios mio, no puede ser... Go... Goku...

* * *

Gracias a dulcevg por el review, y los q han leido tambien!!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!


	3. Disculpame

Personajes de Akira Toriyama

* * *

...Chichi tomo la cinta, encendio la tv y la video cassette e introdujo el video, apretó el botón de "PLAY" y se sorprendio enormemente con lo que vio... Goku sentado en una silla, dispuesto a hablar.

- Dios mio, no puede ser... Go... Goku...

Video

- Ya se habra prendido? ah si ya, bueno, hola Chichi, talvez te extrañe mucho el verme hablando en un video y creeme que hasta a mi me resulta raro, pero fue el unico método que pude encontrar para decirte ciertas cosas que no soy capaz de contartelas personalmente...

Bueno, primero te digo que si estas viendo esto es porque no sobrevivi a la batalla con Cell, no se la razón exacta, pero desde que sali de mis entrenamientos y fui a ver a ese demonio tuve la corazonada de que morire en ese combate, se que talvez no te guste lo que este diciendo, pero es algo que sencillamente no pude ni puedo evitar sentir, y por eso quiero que antes de empezar a decirte lo que te quiero decir en realidad, me gustaria darte algunas "indicaciones" (levanto sus manos e hizo el signo de comillas) que quisiera que tomaras en cuenta para el futuro. Se lo mucho que amas a Gohan y solo quieres lo mejor para el, por eso quiero que siempre estes a su lado y que lo impulses aun más por el buen camino que le has inculcado toda tu vida, no solo es muy inteligente, sino que también es el más fuerte del universo, y por eso tengo la seguridad de que el será nuestro salvador y derrotara a Cell.

Dicho esto, paso a lo que me interesa decir realmente.

El motivo que me impulsa a hacer este video es el de disculparme contigo por todos los sufrimientos que te he hecho pasar a lo largo del tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Yo nunca supe comprender cual era el verdadero significado del amor pasional. El que se supone que un hombre y una mujer sienten cuando han pasado la étapa de la atracción y se enamoran locamente, aunque me detesto por confesarte esto, yo nunca he podido sentir ese sentimiento hacia ti, por supuesto te aclaro que si te amo mucho y quiero siempre que estes siempre protegida, pero esa desesperación por estar juntos, sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mio, desafortunadamente es algo que no me sale mucho, y no es que no seas hermosa, al contrario, eres muy linda y tienes mucho que entregar, pero ultimadamente soy yo el del problema. Por eso quiero decirte que lo siento en el alma...- en este momento, algunas lágrimas empiezan a descender por las mejllas del guerrero- y quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa, tu no tienes nada que ver en eso. Soy yo el que tengo toda la responsabilidad en mis espaldas. No se si es inocencia o simple estupidez, pero jamás llegue a comprender el verdadero significado del matrimonio. Recuerdas que yo siempre crei que el tomar esposa significaba comida? Ahora me da risa el recordarlo, pero me pongo serio al saber que no llegue a comprender que era lo que el estar casado implicaba realmente. No sabes cuanto deseo el poder vivir más alla del dia del torneo no solo para ver a Gohan crecer, sino para aprender a enamorarme de ti cada dia, el querer sentir tu respiracion y tus caricias todo el tiempo y ser capaz de dar todo por ellas, pero reconozcamoslo, por más que quiera algo, si eso se rehusa a lo que siento en realidad, entonces no funcionaria nunca.

Quiero disculparme tambien por todas las veces que te he lastimado y te he dejado sola, creeme nunca fue mi intención, pero creo que el impulso de proteger a la tierra a toda costa es más grande que el desear estar junto a mi familia, por eso en ocasiones repudio mi sangre de guerrero saiyayin que domina ciertos aspectos de mi humanidad, pero afortunadamente no todos, porque aunque mi herencia sea la de un saiya, mi ser siempre sera humano.

Chichi, no quiero que dudes nunca de mi amor por ti, porque a pesar de que hace poco dije que nunca pude ENAMORARME de ti, eso no significa que no te ame, todo lo opuesto, el amor que siento por ti es muy grande, y aunque no es el que me gustaria llevarme a la tumba, al fin y al cabo es amor no? Talvez te preguntes entonces que significaron las últimas noches en las cuales buscaba desperadamente tu cuerpo, fue el ultimo esfuerzo para tratar de verte con esos ojos con los que tu me has visto toda tu vida. Lo he disfrutado mucho, no lo dudes, pero creo que no me ayudo mucho.

Antes de despedirme, quiero decirte que, aunque no estoy muy seguro, tengo la sensacion de que estas embarazada, y como tambien creo que es un niño, me gustaria que lo llamaras Goten, escuché ese nombre en algun lugar y me pareció bonito, asi que ese ultimo favor te pido

Ya para terminar, solo quiero decirte que de verdad me disculpes por todo lo que soy, porque mi personalidad te ha lastimado y porque nunca pude amarte de la forma que tu querias ser amada, pero aprendi a amarte intensamente de otra manera, que espero algun dia se transforme.

Ah por cierto, si te preguntas quien me ayudo a hacer el video, pues no te lo dire, solo te digo que fue una amiga muy especial. -debio ser Bulma- dijo Chichi que hasta el momento no habia pronunciado palabra, ni siquiera se habia movido-.

Bueno pues eso es todo, ojala y sobreviviera a la batalla, pero si no, no te preocupes, porque se que todo estara bien. Promete que no me olvidaras, porque yo sin duda no lo haré. Te amo Chichi. Adios!!! ay a ver como se apaga esto, ah si aqui.

Y en ese momento el video finalizó.

Chichi estaba estupefacta, la verdad no sabia como reaccionar ante tales confesiones tan sinceras de su difunto esposo, despues de pasar toda la noche meditando, ella llego a una conclusion muy definitiva.

- "Goku, a pesar de que dijiste que nunca pudiste estar enamorado de mi, aun asi me amaste con todas tus fuerzas y aunque deberia odiarte por no desearme como mujer, para mi el que me quisieras de alguna forma es suficiente, mi amor por ti nos alcanza a los dos, y siempre sera asi, y no te preocupes porque este niño se llamará Goten, tal y como tu lo quieres mi amado Goku, y prometo nunca olvidarte, siempre estaras en mi corazón..."

A la mañána siguiente, Chichi se levanto con una nueva actitud, más positiva y llena de ganas de vivir que de inmediato se puso a cocinar para su familia con una gran sonrisa. Al verla, su padre y Gohan se alegraron mucho, pero no pudieron dejar de preguntarse el porque de tan repentino cambio.

- Mamá, te sientes bien? Se te ve muy feliz

- Es cierto Chichi, -dijo Ox Satan- tu cara es otra

- Asi es Gohan, papá, me siento mucho mejor, las ganas de vivir feliz han vuelto a mi, es hora de dejar la depresion atras y de ser una familia feliz, es lo que tu padre hubiera querido. Es hora de iniciar una nueva vida.

9 meses más tarde. vino al mundo la ultima adicion de la familia Son, y Goku, desde el otro mundo se sintio muy feliz ante este hecho.

- "Que bueno que eres feliz Chichi, es lo unico que quiero, ojala y nos volvamos a ver de nuevo". Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que 7 años después, se daria el ansiado reencuentro...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y x el review!!!!


End file.
